Common enemy!
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: Amu and the guardians begin to fight stronger x-characters, but a mysterious cat girl always seems to come when they're in need. Meanwhile, utau has been paired with Zakuro, what will happen when these two people enter the shugo chara world?
1. Meow!

**A/N: Well Minna, I decided to do a crossover :D I hope you like it! I dont know where im going with this but this little seed of an idea should grow into a beautiful story :3**

**

* * *

**

"Amu look out!"

Just barely escaping the attack of the strange looking X-character, Amu retreated back to the line of safety she and the other guardians had made for themselves.

They stared up at the roaring creature. It had the same giant X on it's head like many other x-characters but this one...it was different.

The aura it gave off was that of a chara but also that of an unknown source; It also took on the form of an animal, a vicious, snarling animal.

Amu clenched her teeth trying to think of a way to defeat it. "How do we control this thing long enough to purify its heart!"

Her teammates looked utterly confused as the animal took a swing at Kukai but missed. "I-I don't knoooooooooooow!" Yaya whined and started to roll around on the ground.

"Yaya-chan! This isn't the time to be crying!" Shouted Nadeshiko before she, herself, took a swing at the snarling creature.

"Distract it everyone! I'll try to unlock its heart!" Amu ordered to some degree. Her friends did what they were told to the best of their ability. Amu readied herself for attack.

Taking her position in front of the beast, she pointed a single finger toward it. "Negative Heart! Lock On!" She made a heart shape with both hands. "Unlock!"

The animal-x-character was surrounded by a beam of light and screamed in pain. Amu stood next to her friends looking satisfied.

"Good job everyone, I say we go home," she sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement and begun to leave their battle scene.

As soon as everyone felt at ease, a loud roar erupted into the air. "Oh no.." whispered Tadase. "It can't be!" Kukai stated surprised.

The guardians turned around looking into the angry eyes of the beast. It roared again and charged at them. "Run!" Yaya screamed and dashed away.

Following her lead, the others ran after Yaya. Angrily, the beastly animal was gaining. Amu, being the not so althetic girl out of a character change or chara narii, started to lag behind. "Wait for me!"

Tadase turned around to see the beast three feet away from Amu. "Hinamori-san!"

The animal threw a paw forward. "Ribbion Strawberry Check!" A voice shouted from behind the beast who was now incased in a pink light. Amu looked above her to see another pink haired girl jump over her head.

_Who IS that? _Amu thought silently. The other guardians stared in awe. The short haired girl stood infront of Amu flicking the black tail attached to her back side.

She smiled at the spot where the beast once stood, "I got him good!"

"Hey! Do you have Chara's too?" Yaya asked bluntly. "Yaya...didn't you just leave us?" Nadeshiko said with a sweatdrop.

The cat girl had a confused look on her face, "Charas? I uh don't know what those are..."

"But you have to if you have cat ears and a tail!" Amu shouted now finding her own voice to speak. The girl flicked her tail again and shook her head. "Sorry, must have the wrong person."

The mysterious feline dashed away before any other questions could be asked.

**~Meanwhile at Easter~ **

"Utau, You have been assigned a partner for finding the embryo." Sanjo spoke in a busniess-like voice.

The blonde popstar stared at her manager through the mirror. "I don't need a partner. I sing alone, I work alone."

"Really now? But don't you want to save Ikuto?"

Utau stiffened. "Fine...I'll agree to this"

Smiling, Sanjo motioned to the door. "Come in Zakuro"

A tall purple haired girl walked into the dressing room. She glanced at Utau with a emotionless face. "Hn.." was all this girl said before sitting down on the couch crossing her right leg over her left.

_This girl is only going to get in my way. I'll make her screw up so that damn Boss will never pair me with anyone again...They will interfere with my plan to save Ikuto. _Utau thought, once again looking from the mirror eying Zakuro in a mocked emotionless face.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Minna, I know I know, short chapter! It's all I can think of for now! I promise it will be more exciting! Until next time, Konbanwa my little Gems!  
**


	2. Easter What the hell?

**Chappie two of this crossover! Lets see what'll happen next! Will Amu figure out who the feline was? Will Utau get Zakuro out of the way? No one knows unless they read! So do your part and save an author today. I'm FlamesOfHelloKitty, An I approve this message :D**

* * *

Amu's POV

"Amu! Amu! You're going to be late for school! Wake up!" I felt someone tugging on my face so I rolled over and heard a thunk. "humph..." I mumbled

"Amu, you hurt Ran. Now she's going to be mad at you," Said another voice. I sat up in bed quickly remembering the events that took place yesterday. This weird x-character appeared out of no where and I couldn't stop it...

I streached and searched my dresser for a clean uniform, with many thoughts running through my strawberry head. Who was that cat girl? I've never seen her around before...and what the hell is a Ribbon Strawberry Check? It sounds like a drink!

"Hey guys, What kind of X-Character did we fight yesterday?" I asked into the open air. "I don't know Amu-chan! I thought it was like the others we've fought but it was different!" Ran shouted from under the bed.

I pulled my uniform on and sprinted down the stairs, school was going to start in fifteen minutes and if I didn't start running, I would be late! My charas followed me out the door trying not to be seen by Ami. Maybe the other guardians will know what kind of X-Character it was that we fought...

I looked around for Nadeshiko and Tadase. Maybe I could ask them what they thought of that girl...I let my thoughts take over my brain as I glanced out the window. The bell rang three minutes later, and I found myself staring at a dark redheaded girl in our school uniform srambbling up the stairs. She had her short hair in two pony tails tied with red bows, I could hear her jingle? That's new.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher opened it, and standing there was the girl I saw only moments ago. I noticed the bell around her neck made the jingling sound I heard before.

"S-Sorry I'm late! My alarm clock didn't go off!" She said as soon as she stepped into the class. My teacher just smiled at her. "Class, This is our new student. Where did you say you trasfered from?" The girl blinked. "Oh um Tokyo!"

Tokyo? That's so many miles away from here... "I'm Ichigo Momomiya! I hope I can be your friend!" She chirped hapily. Everyone smiled as she took a seat next to me. Everything about this girl reminded me about...the girl from yesterday...Okay not everything, just the bell.

She turned to me and smiled. I just gave her my usual look which made her blink unsure how to respond. Her bell jingled again as she tilted her head listening to the teacher.

* * *

**Utau's POV**

This new girl is getting on my nerves..She just sits around all day having everyone wait on her hand and foot. How is she supposed to help with finding the Embyro? I don't even see charas with her.

Sanjo better have a good reason for making me spend the day with _Zakuro. _I brushed my hair into two large ponytails on both sides of my head, then attached my chara eggs to my belt loop.

I was told that I had to pick up the new girl at the coffee shop where I held my latest interview, then its off to a surprise concert in the park. Why the hell Zakuro is coming is beyond me. I don't ever, EVER, have a partner so there better be a damn good reason I have to deal with her snobby bullshit.

I grabbed my purse off my bed and headed out into the spring morning air. I haven't seen Ikuto in a few days...I'm starting to worry about him. The limo sat infront of my house waiting for me to get in. I ducked apon entering then slid to the seat behind the driver.

My phone buzzed loudly from my purse annoying me. As a reflex I aswered the phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Asked a voice unfamillar to me. "Who's this?" I asked chalengingly. "Zakuro" I could just hear her mumble the word 'Baka' under her breath. Humph, Bitch.

"Calm your ass down, I'm almost there." I said ending the call before she could respond. The limo soon made its way to the coffee shop and stopped right next to the small slim figure also known as Zakuro.

She sat down next to me with a mocha latte in her hand. "It's about time you got here Utau." She made such an innocent comment sound so bitchy. I rolled my eyes and glanced outside at the passing figures in hope that I would spot midnight blue hair in the crowd...Sadly I did not.

I turned to Zakuro who was inspecting her manicure. "What do you do anyway?" I asked. "Excuse me?" She didn't look up from her nails when she responded.

"Can you sing?"

"No. I model and dance."

"Where are your charas?"

"Charas?"

What is this girl dumb? "Yes Charas. The ones that detect the Embryo."

"Nope. I've never heard of them. I was just told to babysit you"

Oh my god! The nerve of this girl! "Then why the hell does Easter need you?"

Zakuro shrugged. "I dunno."

Easter. What the hell?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo found herself sitting in what Seyio High calls the 'Guardians'. Their role is similar to the Class Council at any other school. To the Guardians, Ichigo was just a new student they were welcoming; But Ichigo was there for a reason.

"So you're from Tokyo right?" asked the blonde Tadase Hotori. Ichigo nodded, "Yup! My dad got a job trasfer here so i'll be coming here for a while!" Ichigo tilted her head confused.

What she saw shocked her. There were little people floating by each Guardian member's head. Floating next to Tadase, was a small version of a king that looked very similar to the boy in the King's Chair.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the Queen's Chair, she had a small geisha floating on her right shoulder. Kukaki Souma the Jack's Chair, and Yaya Yuiki, the Ace's Chair, both had those tiny beings floating around them.

But the last girl..Amu Hinamori, the Joker, she had three. Now by the time Ichigo noticed all the beings, the Guardians themselves noticed Ichigo looking at them strangely.

"You can see them?" the Pinkette asked sounding a bit shocked.

"You're a guardian carrier too!" Yaya threw in. Ichigo blinked excessively. "Guardian carrier?" They all nodded in unison. Ichigo recalled the insident from yesterday. She ran into these very guardians who spoke of Charas.

_I shouldn't blow my cover_ thought Ichigo. She had been given instructions to investigate and locate the advocates who were taking on the new form of chimera anima. Ichigo may have just found them.

"My chara..um she's sleeping right now. so i hope you can excuse her," Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay! We can me-," The Ace was interuped by the shouts of the King-like chara. "An X-Egg! I can sense it!"

Ichigo tensed. She felt this energy too, but it felt like a chimera anima...and something else. She didn't know of what, but this mystery will be solved.

The guardians rushed out of the Royal Garden. All except for Amu. "Are you coming Ichigo?" The pinkette seemed bored even in this state of panic. Ichigo shook her head. "I'll catch up with you later."

Amu raced out of the garden. She questioned why the new girl, a guardian carrier, didn't follow. The only logical thing that made sense to Amu was that Ichigo couldn't Character Transform. But whatever the reason, it bothered Amu...

* * *

**~Alright minna. i know this has taken forever to come out, but i've been busy with school so the creative juices arent flowing as fast. So for now, please enjoy this chapter :D PS. I dont own anything! Until next time, Konbonwa my little Gems!~**


End file.
